realization for the ignorant
by BubblesToo
Summary: In which everyone can tell that Sasuke's always been in love with Sakura ... except them. Non-mass AU - oneshot - sasusaku


non mass AU though Sasuke still leaves, I remember that filler I think that Sasuke goes and guards the fire daimyo with Shisui for like a while because he couldn't get his fathers approval, basically Sasuke had daddy issues and left for a long term mission, but just before he leaves for the mission Sakura proclaims her love for him because this mission is dangerous and Sasuke coldly shrugs her off because he needs to become more powerful and surpass Itachi and get his fathers approval, there's the backstory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
there are some swear words in this fanfiction

* * *

**Backstory**; non-massacre, Naruto's parents are still deceased, Sakura's parents are not loving but strict and now deceased. Sasuke still leaves the village to that patrolling long term mission at the feudal lord with Shisui. And Sakura confesses her love to him before he leaves for that mission because it was long term and unknown to when he would return and Sasuke wasn't thinking clearly when requesting for the mission, so taking the mission he would eventually regret it. Sakura still trains under lady Tsunade, though she starts her apprenticeship earlier.

This is like the Naruto x UT ova, except Sasuke doesn't leave the village again, thus becoming a rogue nin, only for the mission. And Fugaku isn't super cold and bitchy. And Sasuke does not end up being in the police force, only as ANBU captain.

At the entrance of Konoha, a blonde-haired jinchuriki jumps repeatedly, excited for his best friend to finally come home from his long-term patrol mission.

Naruto had been waiting for the day Sasuke would finally be ordered home from the mission, it's been almost four years since. Hastily putting on clothes after reading the announcement of Sasuke's arrival, he quickly runs out of his small apartment – not without tripping on the various miscellaneous items on the ground of course – towards his female teammates complex to pass on the good news.

Which leads us to now, an excited Naruto grinning like there's no tomorrow, and a nervous and anxious Sakura standing in the corner gnawing on her lower lip. And of course, the Everly perverted sensei crouching on a tree branch, nose buried into – in his words a 'literature masterpiece' – yeah right, we all know its just porn Kakashi!

The cerulean eyed boy, jitters and all continue to talk "Can you believe it! The Teme's finally coming back – even though he was ordered back against his will – he's still coming back! It'll be a team 7 reunion, and then we can all go to Ichiraku -ttebayo!"

No comment from Sakura, she's still trying to calm her anxiety regarding the return of her ex-crush.

Upon the tree branch, Itachi lands silently beside Kakashi. Though the silver-haired jounin might have looked nonchalant, he was quietly observing the pink-haired kunoichi's anxiety, he could feel her aura radiating fear and nervousness.

"My Ototo really messed it up this time, didn't he?" Itachi sighed referring to Sakura's unease.

Kakashi peers at the ponytailed Uchiha with his lone visible eye crinkling. Both him and Itachi had been observing Sasuke closely before his mission, his cold behaviour towards Sakura, but both knew the boy's true hidden feelings towards the said girl, he was just too emotionally constipated to do something.

During Sasuke's mission, Sakura had gotten quite acquainted with Sasuke's family. Itachi and Mikoto reaching out to her knowing what Sasuke's cold behaviour towards her had done to her heart, though Sakura just calmly denies these beliefs every time they are brought up.

She's well-liked throughout the village, believing to have surpassed the Godaime Hokage as her apprentice, Sakura works at the hospital and is loved by everyone who meets her.

Except for Sasuke who's just too fucking stubborn to admit it, that is.

Itachi had taken an immediate liking towards Sakura, often paired up for ANBU missions, and occasional run-ins at the hospital He treats her like a sister, and though he would never admit he is sometimes scared of her violent temper. Mikoto loves Sakura liked the daughter that she never had, and well Fugaku…he had his silent approval.

Itachi and Mikoto thought they would have lectured Sasuke's ears off when they heard of what Sasuke did to Sakura. The latter had proclaimed her undying love to Sasuke, telling him to not take the mission, that it was too risky, and many unknown factors were involved, but the former had just coldly brushed her off and left her on a cold bench alone.

While the loudmouthed blonde continues his ramblings about how his best friend is finally coming home, and Sakura's nervous chakra engulfing the air, an unmistakable figure grows from the path towards the double gates of Konoha.

Naruto starts to yell loudly, waving at the said best friend, and Sakura stiffens like a board, while Itachi and Kakashi observe silently.

Closing in, Sasuke is seen approaching the village with two other shinobi. Over the loud exclamations of 'your back!' 'let's get ramen dattebayo!' the two nameless shinobi volunteered to go report to the Hokage while Sasuke stays back and catches up with this headache of a best friend.

Sakura silently observes Sasuke's body condition, checking for any possible injuries that may have been inflicted from encounters with rogue shinobi. Spotting a dark blotch of what seems like blood on his left arm sleeve, her medic instincts kick in.

'I should have just stayed regardless of Hokage's orders' Sasuke mentally sighs, listening to his blond best friend – yes best friend because he had maybe missed him too – talk at a speed of 100 words per second. Turning his head, he sees a small blur of pink, nervousness seething from her.

He inwardly smirks, somewhat proud to now make her nervous and small. Obsidian eyes flicker to her emerald ones looking over his body, which only seems to boost his already inflated ego.

"Sasuke-Kun you have a cut on- "

Not paying any attention to what she was saying, thinking it was just another request for a date, he gives her a cold 'hn' that sends her anxiety levels through the roof. Sakura diverts her gaze and tells Naruto she has a shift at the hospital and quickly excuses herself.

And this was all seen by the two jounin crouched in the trees, silently promising a painful death for a certain Uchiha.

Somewhere between him being dragged against his will to Ichiraku, a long-awaited spar and Naruto praising Sakura's accomplishments as a medical ninja. Followed by Naruto repeatedly scolding him for being cold to Sakura because she was just trying to heal his wound, and how she's not some lovesick fool anymore.

Sasuke thinks that maybe, just maybe he should've listened and acknowledged her when he came back.

%&%

"I should've known better, god, I should've known better. No matter how much I try its useless, whether it'd be helping him heal a wound or just some friendly conversation, he would never acknowledge me. And I was dumb enough to hope that he's changed. Ino what do I do?" Sakura sighs out, emerald eyes filled to the brim with pain and dry tears.

The crease on the blond-haired kunoichi's brow deepens, she should've castrated Sasuke when she had the chance.

Looking down at the heartbroken Pinkett in her arms, Ino starts to list every accomplishment Sakura has ever made without the Uchiha brat.

"Forehead, you don't need the Uchiha's approval, the whole village loves you! Tsunade-Sama even stated that you've surpassed her. Look at you, you're the head of the hospital, you can demolish mountains at a time with your fists, and you've got a killer body! It's the Uchiha's loss if he can't see what an amazing person you are! -"

Sakura starts to retort but ino silences her with a hand in the air.

"-There are far more boys better than the Uchiha and can treat you like you deserve! Listen I have a friend who I think will be a perfect match for you, I'll set you two up okay? You've got no choice forehead!"

Sakura's thankful for someone like Ino to be here and make her see things clearer.

"Ino, thank you"

"Now don't go soft on me forehead! Let's go get ice cream and have a girl's night"

%&%

Ahh hah haa haah

"Still beat you Teme,"

"In your dreams Dobe,"

Sitting on the side of the obliterated training ground is none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now do you want to tell me why the hell you've been so mean to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks.

"Hn is that why you've put up a good fight this time? Because I'm cold towards your dear 'Sakura-chan' "Sasuke mocks.

"Teme! You bastard I ought to teach you a- "

"Tch we both know she was just going to ask me on another date."

Naruto scoffs and laughs bitterly "You and your egotistical self."

A low growl "Dobe do you want to repeat that?" the dark-haired boy threatens.

"You heard what I said Teme! You're so full of yourself, Sakura-chan just wanted to check if you were alright, she's a medic-nin!"

Now, this stops Sasuke, he had never known that Sakura had gone into medical training.

At Sasuke's dumbfounded look Naruto continues "Do you know how much it broke Sakura after you left? She didn't eat or see anyone for days!"

"Then why can't she just stop loving me?!" Sasuke yells abruptly, his anger about to spiral out of control "If loving me really hurts her that much then why doesn't she just stop?!"

"Teme don't you think she's tried that? You really are a Teme, Sakura-chan has way more fans than you, the whole village loves her, she could get any guy she wants, and yet she continued to love you"

Seriously! And they thought he was the dumb one!

"Tch you know the reason why I had to leave Dobe, she could never understand"

"But that's where you're wrong! If you ever just took a bit of time out of your day to talk to Sakura-Chan, you would know! Both her parents are jounin, they've belittled her ever since she could remember, none of her accomplishments meant anything to them! -"

The blonde pauses to collect himself.

"-do you know how many times I've carried Sakura-chan home because she had passed out from training too hard! Even when Tsunade Baa-Chan took Sakura has her apprentice and said that she would surpass her master, Sakura-Chan's parents still derided her!"

Slowly absorbing this information with wide eyes, the Uchiha sucks in a sharp breath, a foreign pain jabs at his heart, his whole-body flooding with guilt.

"She's been on her own ever since she was 15, her parents died in an S-rank mission and she had to work missions and hospital shifts for bills."

Naruto stands up sighing.

"Her smile might look convincing these days but only me and Ino know that they're fake. And I thought you were the smart one Teme." and with that, the blonde disappears in a cloud of smoke.

The last thought that enters Sasuke's mind before the guilt swallows him whole was…

_Damn I really fucked up_

_%&%_

"Okaa-chan tadaima!" Sasuke yells as he enters the Uchiha manor.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Mikoto cheers happily before pulling her youngest son into a tight embrace "I've missed you! Why were you back so late, I thought you arrived this morning?"

"Hn the Dobe dragged me to Ichiraku and then a spar,"

Just then Itachi rounds the corner and walks into the main living room where Mikoto and Sasuke were situated.

"Ototo welcome home." he greets as he pokes Sasuke's forehead.

"Oww nii-san!"

Itachi heads towards the door and just before he leaves he turns back and says "Okaa-chan I'll come back later I need to meet up with Sakura-_Chan, _see you later Ototo." Half-truth, he just needed to swing by the hospital for a quick check-up, he wanted to see his little brother's reaction.

Sasuke's eyes widen just a bit before his thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"Sasuke-Kun, why you don't go clean up and rest, I'll tell your oto-san that you're back." his mother says softly as Sasuke nods and heads down the hallway to his room.

%&%

Damn it! Why is she everywhere!

After unsuccessful attempts at taking a nap, because his tired body practically begged for the rest, but an annoying pink-haired, beautiful green emerald-eyed girl just had to run rampage through his thoughts. His mind drifts back to what Naruto said about Sakura.

Never in a million years would Sasuke ever admit this, but his body shook with regret, thinking back maybe the attention and approval she wanted to seek from him was because her parents never gave it to her. He would never have thought that Sakura had lived with that kind of childhood, one similar his. He had a loving mother to rely on when things got tough, but Sakura never had that.

Nearly ripping his hair out, Sasuke gives up on the half-hearted attempts to go to sleep and decides that maybe taking a walk would sooth the regret running through his veins.

Or not.

%

He's hit with a giant wave of nostalgia as he walks through the streets of Konoha, it's been a while since he was back, and he kind of missed this place. Though what surprised him was that the Dobe was right about Sakura's fanboys all over Konoha. Everywhere he walked, Sakura was the topic of the conversations.

"Sasuke-Kun it's been a while since I've last seen you!" an old woman greets as Sasuke approaches her bakery stand.

"Ah yes, it has Aiko-san."

"Have you seen Haruno-san anywhere?" the elder women sighed at the Uchiha's negative response "That girl, always so selfless, she saved my husband from a heart attack just the other day and the girl didn't even accept any of my money before she had to rush to an emergency at the hospital, please tell her to come by when she has the chance so I can properly thank her"

"Ah will do Aiko-san." the Uchiha nods before saying goodbye.

It seems trying to not think about Sakura is inevitable when she's running through your mind uninvited and the talk of the village, adored by everyone.

The sun is about to set, the sky lit with an orange hue, with golden rays of sunlight covering everything it can touch.

And that's when Sasuke realizes that the most beautiful sight he's ever seen would be Sakura in a white sundress with her pink curls cascading down her back. The curve of her waist, all the way down to the heels that enhance her never-ending legs. The sunlight casting an ethereal glow to her figure.

Suddenly he's jealous of the golden rays that can embrace her.

Slowly approaching the kunoichi – while sending Sharingan death glares to anyone else who dares to ogle her – eyes glued onto her goddess form, annoying is the farthest word he could think of to describe her at this moment.

But just when he's about to say her name – the way it rolls off his tongue, the little surge of happiness that runs through his veins every time he says her name – he realizes the figure standing next to her with his arms around her waist. He can hear her laughter in the air, her smile brighter than the sun.

Seething would be an understatement to what Sasuke was feeling at the moment, he's outraged. Didn't she say that she would love him forever? Tch! Liar!

Maybe he regretted not doing anything sooner.

Maybe if he did, that would be _him_ with _his_ arm around her waist.

%&%

The date had been great, no great would be an understatement, the date was incredible. Akira was the sweetest guy, charming and funny. Short brown locks and honey-coloured eyes make his face. He's an ANBU just like her. This was the best date she had been taken on.

Akira had picked Sakura up from her small apartment complex in the late afternoon for dinner reservations with a gorgeous view of Konoha, then they took a stroll around the calm streets within the village while the sunset.

Throughout the night, their conversations had stirred into many different topics, they had so much in common.

But something just didn't feel right, maybe it was because he didn't have dark ebony locks or piercing obsidian eyes.

Sakura shakes her head, 'I need to get him off my mind, Akira is the sweetest person I know, and I can see myself falling for him'

"Sakura?"

The Pinkett looks up "Ah sorry Akira, I'm just a little tired from the hospital shift earlier."

A soft smile is her answer as they continue to make way back to her apartment, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

The medic-nin once again spaces out and almost trips when Akira suddenly stops.

"We're here" he states.

"Where?" Sakura asks before coming to realization "Oh right sorry."

Akira's soft chuckle fills the air "Get some rest Sakura," he stands closer and presses his mouth lightly upon her cheeks before dragging his lips across her face to her ear whispering a soft "goodnight" before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

There a kunoichi stands dumbfoundedly as a blush in rival with the colour of her hair starts to creep up on her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to her, perched upon a tree branch not far, a pair of glowing Sharingan had watched the whole exchange.

%

Maybe he should manage his anger better, but there's been a lot of maybes' plaguing his thoughts these days.

_That annoying woman. Tch!_

Now chakra depleted, Sasuke slumps back against a tree trunk panting harshly, staring at the new scenery he just created, trees all in scraps, rocks shattered on the ground, some plants still on fire from his huge Katon.

"What are you doing here nii-san?"

His hiding spot now discovered, Itachi lands lightly beside Sasuke. Studying his little brother's face and the deadly aura dissolving in the air, anyone can easily tell that the young Uchiha was in no mood and mad as hell, but only his brother would know that the anger was directed towards himself.

As Sasuke looks up into his brothers' eyes, the latter sees other emotions hidden beneath all the anger in his eyes.

Jealousy. Regret.

_Ah so this is about Sakura, I see._

Looking up at the stars littering the night sky, the elder Uchiha feels for the chakra of the kunoichi that held his dear little brothers' heart, sensing it leaving her home Itachi smirks inwardly as a plan forms in his head.

Giving a little piece of advice, Itachi says "Be grateful for what you still have before its gone."

In which Sasuke murmurs a quiet "Its already too late" hoping his brother hadn't heard him, but Itachi wasn't the youngest ANBU captain for nothing.

Sensing the familiar warm chakra about to leave her home, the elder Uchiha quickly says "Come on Ototo, it's getting dark outside, okaa-chan wouldn't be happy if we went home late"

Grumbling unhappily Sasuke stands up and follows his brother as they head home.

As Itachi leads the way, passing a pink-haired kunoichi's house as she exits and treks towards the hospital clad in scrubs, Sasuke's head snaps up in bewilderment as he senses the familiar warm, bright chakra envelope him.

Stiffening slightly at the sight of her, fortunately, Sakura was too busy studying the thick medical tome to notice the Uchiha brothers, one smirking in amusement and the other frozen wide-eyed.

As Sasuke recollects his composure, worriedness takes over his senses and Sakura's vanilla scent that he can somehow still smell despite the distance.

_She's going to the hospital for a shift again. Wasn't she there just earlier?_

Though thoroughly amused at his little brothers' actions, he wasn't kidding when he said that their mother would be mad if they had gone home late. They would get an earful if they don't hurry back.

"Come on Ototo lets go home."

Snapping out of his observation – ogling – Sasuke reluctantly follows his older brother.

%&%

'God! He's so infuriating!' and a string of curses follows as Sakura smashes another rock 'Why can't he just acknowledge me?!'

Disintegrating a rock with ease, a dust-covered Sakura expresses and lets out all her anger that she had bottled up in these two weeks in the form of smashing and destroying a training ground.

Well now she'll have to head to another training ground or wait until this one is fixed before resuming training, everything within a mile radius had turned into dust.

%

'Holy shit'

'What the hell did Tsunade teach her?'

When Sasuke heard a tremor of the ground during his morning training he thought the village had been attacked, he certainly did not expect a tremor of that magnitude from a 161 cm tall, petite woman with her small soft hands.

Closing his jaw that had all but dropped to the ground, he stares in bafflement before landing in the middle of the training ground, eyeing the disaster that was made by non-other than Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Ouch. No '-Kun'.

"What are you doing here?"

Well if he was true with himself, he's not quite sure why he's here in front of her either.

"Hn lets spar."

Wide-eyed, Sakura stares at Sasuke like he had grown a second head 'D-did _the _Uchiha Sasuke just ask _her _to spar?'

As he raises an eyebrow thoroughly enjoyed by her reaction, Sakura realizes she still hasn't answered: "Ah yes sorry okay, um just let me catch my breath" she answers as she slowly stands up stretching.

"Tch, pathetic." the Sharingan user says as he stares into her emerald orbs.

Studying her reaction, he sees her eyes swarm with pain before a tsunami of anger washes over.

"Excuse me?" Sakura says, trying her best to calm down and not let her temper get the best of her.

_God, he loves it when she gets mad, the fire in her emerald orbs…_

**Punch**

He gets the wind knocked out of him.

Looking up he sees those angry emerald orbs he loves, and he gives a cocky smirk.

Realizing he was teasing; Sakura just rolls his eyes, secretly happy to see this teasing side of him.

"You're going down _Sasuke-Kun_"

"Hn," trying his best to suppress the smirk that's coming due to the return of the suffix "I'd like to see you try."

"I'm not the same as before Sasuke."

His composure wavers slightly at the way his name tumbles out of her mouth, eyeing the destroyed training grounds "Of course." he says in a tone as if saying 'duh'

'_Tch I could beat her without even activating my Sharingan.'_

%

'I take that back.'

Panting harshly 'When the fuck did she get so strong?' was the only thought running through his head during the whole spar.

Yes that was the only thought, he's not thinking about the curves of her newly developed body, the graceful way she moves, her toned legs, the way her stomach flexes when she moves, short pink hair in soft waves, the determination in her precious eyes, the smirk she gives when she lands a hit…

Oh shit!

Sasuke quickly dodges a deadly punch that would've been the death of him if he had not dodged in time.

_Damn annoying woman, always messing up my head._

Reluctantly activating his bloodline limit, her movements start to become clearer and easier to predict and dodge.

Though no one would even try to put up a fight with the Uchiha and their visual prowess – other than Naruto – Sakura is a formidable opponent, even against someone with the Sharingan.

Just imagine, small little Uchiha's running around the compound with her emerald green eyes, perfect chakra control and the sharingan….

Ultimately Sakura ties with Sasuke, with him pinning one of her hands-on top of her head, straddling her. One kunai against her neck, and one kunai against his.

Pleased with the blush rivalling his favourite fruit dusting on her cheeks, he slowly leans in and her eyes widen.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sakura asks herself.

'Cha! Our dreams are coming true, he finally realizes that he's in love with us!' her inner cheers.

But anxiety, a good friend of her visits at that moment 'He doesn't mean it, he'll just pretend nothing happened after.'

"I-I I'm sorry I have to go." Sakura quickly sputters before detangling herself from his grasp.

But he doesn't budge.

"Sasuke."

Dragging his lips up her neck towards her ears "You forgot the -Kun" she shivers at the tone of his voice.

His lips are now dangerously close, hovering above her lips, as he was about to close the distance and finally catch those soft petals with his own, her name is being called out.

"Sakura!"

Said girl now using her inhuman strength to push Sasuke away, not sparing a glance at the latter, she heads towards her now-boyfriend of four weeks.

"Akira-Kun" she softly smiles, the burn of her cheeks still visible.

Lightly kissing her forehead, the honey eyed shinobi snakes his arm around her waist as they leave the now seething Uchiha at the training grounds.

_Maybe he was too late_

…

…

_Or not_

…

Oh, crap I have an ANBU meeting

%&%

_A month of avoidance later…_

%&%

Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Sasuke walks home with a heavy heart.

He just honestly wanted to go home, and dissolve in his mother's warm, loving embrace.

But as he approaches the Uchiha manor, he sees Sakura and Mikoto sharing a hug, and his keen ears pick up on a slight sniffle, Sasuke watches as they say goodbye while Mikoto gives Sakura the kind smile he is so used to.

Passing by her on the way into the Uchiha household, he notices her bloodshot eyes and tears stained face. Giving a quick fake smile Sakura nods in acknowledgement and heads towards her home.

"Sasuke-Kun." her mother warmly greets.

"okaa-chan." Sasuke smiles softly, "I'm going to head to my room"

%

After taking a scalding hot shower Sasuke heads downstairs to get some water, but he picks up on a conversation between his mother and father.

Wanting to give them privacy to converse, the young Uchiha starts turns on his heels back towards the direction of his room before freezing as his name is brought up.

"Sasuke," the patriarch of the Uchiha starts, "he seems a little troubled?"

"Ah yes, Itachi had told me about his behaviour since his return."

_Nii-san you traitor!_

"I am glad he is back home though, without him around the house, it seems a little off."

Mikoto laughs "Sasuke's always been your favourite hasn't he."

"Aa." the older Uchiha agrees, "I might be hard on him, but I know he has the quality to become a great ninja, as he already is."

_Oto-san…I've always had his approval._

"why was Sakura-san here earlier?"

"Ah Sakura-Chan," Mikoto sympathetically starts "Ino had set her up with a friend of hers, and she seemed to like him very much, but she caught him cheating with another girl, poor Sakura-Chan."

"Who?" Fugaku almost darkly asks.

"Why? Are you going to do something to him?" at Fugaku's shrug, Mikoto answers his question "ANBU, Akira, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Hn, I never liked that boy."

Unknown to the Uchiha heads, Sasuke is shaking in anger, promising torture and painful death to said boy for breaking Sakura's heart.

At her husband's behaviour, the Uchiha matriarch laughs lightly, "Itachi told me how jealous our Sasuke-Kun was, our dear boy is so in love with her and they're so oblivious to it!"

_Itachi I swear to god I'm going to Chidori you so hard you end up in Suna_

"Hn, if he were to marry Sakura-san I would approve, she is a very talented ninja, and I'm sure will be a very suitable wife to carry the Uchiha line."

"Hm I agree." turning her head, she catches Sasuke's hidden figure near the entrance of the stairs and smiles warmly "I'm going to go check on Sasuke-Kun," she says as Fugaku presses his lips on her forehead lovingly.

Hearing this Sasuke quickly returns to his room and quietly closes the door shut.

%

Lightly knocking on her son's door, she hears a mumbled 'Come in' before she opens the door to a troubled Uchiha lying on the bed.

"Sasuke-Kun," her smooth voice fills the room, "so I'm guessing you've heard what me and your Oto-san said?"

"Aa, just some parts."

Mikoto places a hand on her son's shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okaa-chan."

"Is it Sakura-Chan?"

At Sasuke's suddenly stiffening form and questioning gaze, the Uchiha matriarch continues.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't know what was bothering my son."

After a short silence, Sasuke speaks up.

"Its just…I'm too late, I've been so unfair to her and cold and now that I've finally realized that maybe I have feelings for her, she moves on."

"Now now Sasuke-Kun, saying she moved on is a very strong accusation. Did you know that during your mission Sakura-chan would always come and visit me?"

He shakes his head.

"I've seen firsthand what your absence has done to her, she's someone who is now also very dear to me. Maybe she sees me as the kind of mother she's never had, but I certainly see her as the daughter that I've never had. And Sasuke-Kun, I know for a fact," she places a hand on her cheek, "that she's never stopped loving you"

Placing a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, she leaves the wide-eyed Uchiha contemplating on the bed.

Shutting the door softly she thinks.

_Now don't mess this up Sasuke-Kun, go get her!_

_%&%_

One month…

That's all it took for him to get bored with me…

I'm pathetic if I ever thought someone could love me…

the usual bright, warm apartment of Haruno Sakura is now void of any emotion called love. The lights are turned off, as Sakura shoves a giant spoonful from the second ice cream pint she's had since she came back from the Uchiha manor.

_Earlier that day…._

_Slowly making her way towards Akira's apartment, Sakura had hoped to have an early dinner together before she starts on her mountain of paperwork._

_The walls shake lightly with creaking sounds coming from the other side of the door, Sakura stiffens lightly before shrugging it off._

_No one as sweet as Akira would ever cheat._

_The past month, the boy had been the perfect boyfriend in every way for Sakura, surprising her with flowers or bringing her food while he visited her in between his ANBU duties and her surgeries, for a moment, Sakura had thought that she could one day indeed fall in love with the boy._

_But nothing lasts forever does it?_

_Knocking on his door, she patiently waits for her boyfriend of one month to open the door. Blushing lightly when the door was suddenly thrown open and her gaze lands on a half-naked Akira greeting her, all while panting heavily._

"_Sakura." _

_She smiles after composing herself "Akira, I was wondering if u wanted to come have an early dinner with me?"_

_The brown-haired boy smiles "Yeah sure just let me grab my things"_

"_Are you okay? You're sweating a lot; do you have a fever?" Sakura asks as she puts her hand on his forehead._

_Just as when he's about to answer another voice joins in._

"_Akira-Kun who's at the door?"_

_Said boy's face quickly drained of colour before stiffening into a log._

_Eyes wide, the Pinkett quickly pieces two and two together before shaking lightly with tears threatening to fall._

"_Sakura I can explain- "_

_Forcing a smile, the medic-nin tries her best to not just start breaking down right then and there "Ah I was just coming to discuss upcoming ANBU missions." she says, more directed towards the confused woman standing behind the male._

_Not wanting to listen to anything else the cheating bastard had to say, Sakura disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms._

_Having nowhere to go, Sakura didn't want to make Ino feel bad for failing to set her up with someone, and Naruto would surely pummel the boy to death._

_She headed to the Uchiha manor to see Mikoto._

Honestly, I really should just give up on ever hoping to be in a relationship, it's just not destined for someone like me.

I hope whoever that woman is, is happy, whether it be with the cheating bastard Akira or someone else.

"I shouldn't have listened to Ino." Sakura groans.

Dragging her tired self up from her mattress she eyes her pager, which surprisingly hadn't requested her presence so far.

Looking out the window, eyeing the hundreds of stars sprinkling the dark sky dimly decorating it with light, and the lone moon illuminating the surface, she thinks that 'Maybe it's for the best.'

She was probably just destined to be alone.

Now eyes puffy, a tear-stained face Sakura heads towards her empty kitchen, eyes settling on a lone apple laying on the counter, deciding that she was too tired to cook or go buy takeout she takes the apple quickly finishing it, and heads back into her room; curling up in a small ball looking defenseless.

Maybe if she paid a bit more attention, she would've seen Sasuke's concerning gaze outside, before he knocked on her door.

Grumbling, half asleep and dizzy from the hours of crying Sakura trudges towards the door and quietly mumbles all in her heartbroken glory "Naruto, now's not the time – Sasuke?"

There stands Sasuke, clad in ninja pants and a V-neck t-shirt with the most beautiful arrangement of flowers she's ever seen.

His expression changes to amusement at her now stuttering and blushing form before dropping back to a sombre look and saying "Sakura, listen I…I'm sorry."

Timidly she responds "It's okay, I forgave you a long time ago." before moving to close the door.

He grabs her wrist before she attempts to fully close the door, this is his chance.

"I... I uh I love you." a warm blush creeps up his neck.

He knows this is the truth, it has been ever since they crossed paths, ever since he was placed on the same genin team as her, ever since she confessed her undying love for him.

It appears he was just a little too late in realizing it. Too blinded by the goal to surpass Itachi and make his father acknowledge him, Sakura was just a distraction to his goals, but little did he know that all along his father had nothing but faith and proudness when he looks at Sasuke.

_God, I was such an idiot._

He wondered if he hadn't left on his mission, Sakura would've been his long ago.

But now he has a chance to make that happen.

Thinking this is all a trick because now she can't help but think anyone who approaches her will eventually break her as Akira did.

She chuckles bitterly "Sasuke don't say things you don't mean." she says as her emerald eyes gaze piercingly into his obsidian orbs.

The tiredness, anger, hurt, and pain so _so _much pain cloud her forest greens. Her tears don't make an appearance to his satisfaction, he always hated seeing her cry, but the heartbroken face and dry tears could arguably be worse.

He'll have to make sure this never happens again—

"Listen, I have an early shift tomorrow and I'd rather be back in bed then listening to you lie to yourself."

– if she would just let him talk that is.

"Sakura- "

"I don't have time for this, I don't know why you're suddenly becoming like this, if you're feeling guilty for me and you think this is how you can reprimand it, then don't. Don't just play with my feelings."

God, it hurt, why did Sasuke have to do this now? Why now of all times? When he can see he weak and vulnerable like the old her.

"No Sak- "

"Please," she whispers brokenly, voice laced with so much pain it physically hurt Sasuke, "just leave me alone," then even more quietly, "like you always do."

He spots the few crystalline drops he hates so much, escapes her eyes after that statement.

Closing the door, having thoroughly enough of what Sasuke had or was about to say when she suddenly finds herself inside her apartment, both hands pinned on top of her head, and an arm wrapped tightly, possessively around her waist.

"_Dammit Sakura, you really are annoying."_

Sakura laughs under his hard gaze wryly at the familiar words, before her breath catches in her throat at what he says next.

"You've been prancing around in my mind like you've owned it ever since I first saw you." His head falls to the crook of her neck, pressing his lips at the exposed skin there, "Always distracting me from my goals." Another kiss on her neck "God I tried to avoid you so many times, but you just had to be so damn _annoying_ and invade my mind every day." Another.

"W-what?" her face is heating up from the softness in his movements as he gently caresses her neck with his lips, shivering and holding back a small moan as he teasingly drags his mouth ascending his way to her ear.

Whispering hotly, "I love you."

Before dropping his forehead onto her shoulder "I'll do whatever you ask, j-just accept me back into your heart again." he almost pleads.

Still uncertain to some degree she asks "D-did you really mean what you said?"

Sasuke growls as his arms tighten around her waist and crash his lips onto hers, sharing a heated first kiss that leaves her lips tingling and slightly bruised.

"Does that answer your question?"

Then she giggles lightly, the sound that he loves so much filling the space of the apartment, once more igniting it with love and warmth.

Sakura gives him a heart-stopping smile as she snakes her arm around his neck before it morphs into a small smirk.

"You better not be lying Sasuke-Kun."

A low growl vibrates deep within his throat as his hands now squeeze her hips possessively, trying – might I add failing – to suppress the smile at the return of the suffix, his name always sounded nice when coming out of her lips.

The Pinkett looks over his shoulders and sees the arrangement of flowers that were left on the table.

"How did you know my favourite type of flowers?" she asks curiously.

"Hn I have my sources." Sasuke would stab his eye with a fork before telling her how after all these years he had remembered the time when Sakura had told her all her favourite flowers and meanings when they were small.

Heaving a yawn, Sakura burrows her face deeper into his chest as they embraced, enjoying the warmth and love that practically radiated off of him.

And here's the part where she takes back the words, she had said about her going to be alone forever.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Sasuke smirks as he suddenly flings her over his shoulder as she laughs and yells 'put me down Sasuke-Kun!'

Tucking her gently under his chin under the covers, Sakura sighs happily into his chest as the arms around her waist tighten.

Looking up with all the love contained in her eyes, she almost cries at the amount of happiness she feels as of now "I love you too" she tenderly says.

His eyes soften even more and somehow those obsidian orbs fill, if possible, with more love as he repeats what he had said earlier "I love you" before pressing his lips on her forehead.

_Uchiha Sakura, it had a nice ring to it._

_%&%_

Wow.

Did he really say there was nothing more beautiful than Sakura hugged by golden rays of sunlight?

Well, I change my mind.

Haruno Sakura is most beautiful, Sasuke thinks when she's sleeping peacefully while wrapped in Sasuke's tight embrace.

Ebony eyes filled with mirth watches as she tiredly opens her eyes sluggishly, lips giving a loop sided grin and murmuring an incoherent "morning,"

Smiling, Sasuke places a lingering sweet _sweet_ kiss as he greets her with a satisfied "good morning,"

Forcing her tired body out of bed, and with that the warm cocoon that was Sasuke's arms she had fallen asleep to, she feels her cheeks dust with pink lightly thinking of his confession last night. Feeling his lingering gaze on her form she turns and smiles warmly at Sasuke.

Now suddenly very conscious of her attire and form lit by the morning hue. A tank top and shorts that he deems way too short to be seen wearing – but thank god because he was the only one allowed to see her in such outfit – a light blush adorns his cheeks at her appearance, maybe he would've noticed her attire yesterday if he wasn't so busy drowning in the depths of her green eyes.

Flash stepping towards her figure, his arm snakes around tightly at her waist, lips encased on her neck, leaving a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses. Smirking against the kissable skin when Sakura lets out a small moan.

Turning her around, arms still held possessively around her waist, slim arms encircle around his neck, he draws her in for a slow, loving, sensual kiss.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the hospital."

%&%

"Itachi-Kun?" Mikoto asks when she sees his older son sitting at the breakfast table.

The ANBU captain glances up from the mission report he was studying prior to, see his mothers just woken form looking around the house questionably.

"Yes, mother?"

"Where's Sasuke-Kun?"

Smirking slightly "You know where he went okaa-chan, where else would he stay over?"

His mother's face brightens up "Yosh! My emotionally constipated son finally makes a move on our beloved Sakura-Chan! Ah, that's just wonderful!" Mikoto ecstatically yells turning, heading back towards her room, no doubt informing her husband on the great news.

Itachi sighs at her mothers' antics. Smile playing at his lips for his brother's happiness.

_Hm maybe hearing Itachi Oji-san soon isn't so bad._

* * *

Long authors note again, and spoilers to Sasuke retsuden

Yeet YEET I read Sasuke retsuden thanks to bethannie on twitter who translated it into English and oh my freaking god it was so good, there was so much Sasuke and Sakura fluff and the scenes made me cry so hard. Like legit Sasuke loves Sakura so much and his thoughts are revealed throughout the entire book, he says she's an irreplaceable partner and it's just too pure. And how he gets jealous so easily from people just ogling his wife and how he was so worried because he thought she died. OH JEEZ SORRY SPOILER LMAO, yes go read Sasuke retsuden on twitter ill give you the for the wonderful girl who took time out of her schedule just to translate the whole book, she is also translating Kakashi retsuden starting in September, /bethannie_rose make sure to thank her for her hard work!


End file.
